The latest type whirlpool apparatus which is hung on the bathtub rim, the working portion projecting below the water level in the tub, is provided with a water intake and a manually-adjustable control therefor to adjust the amount of water drawn into the whirlpool apparatus. This is a faulty premise since the device needs all the water it can to be drawn into the apparatus to be an effective whirlpool apparatus. Also, no screen is provided to keep foreign particles, etc. from being drawn into the interior of the unit to cause excessive problems. It was to overcome these deficiencies that the present invention was conceived.